1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relate to infant stroller apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Foldable stroller apparatuses are often used by parents and caregivers to transport a child or children. Because the child interact with the stroller apparatus regularly, it is important that the stroller to be safe. Most stroller apparatuses have hinge joints and latching mechanisms that are exposed, which increases the risk of having the finger or hand of the child caught while the stroller apparatus is folded or unfolded.
Some current construction consists in having a handle of the stroller frame to rest on the rear leg. For covering the region where the handle and the rear leg come together, very large shielding or expanding parts are usually required to prevent accidental hand or finger pinching, which may be detrimental to the outer appearance.
Therefore, there is a need for an infant stroller apparatus that can address at least the foregoing issues.